dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Darbra
|eng = Dabura |group =Demon |universe = 7th Universe |race = Majin (Demon-God) |birthplace = Demon Realm |birthday = |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |affiliation = Babidi's Forces |affiliation2 = |previous affiliation = |occupation = King of Demon Realm |previous occupation = |partner = Babidi |previous partner = |headquarters = Babidi's Spaceship |manga debut = Volume #38, Chapter #446 |anime debut = DBZ220 |movie debut = |ova debut = |game debut= |family = * Fyū * Towa * Mechickabra |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Afterimage Sorcery * Flame * Flame Bullet * Kikōha * Materialization Sorcery * Petrification Saliva |tools = * Barbarian Sword * Darbra's Spear }} was the most powerful demon and overall ruler of the Demon Realm. He ultimately became the right-hand man to Babidi after having succumbed to the latter's sorcery. Together, they were responsible for the reawakening of Majin Boo, which ironically brought the both of them to their demise.Dragon Ball chapter 464 Background According to Shin, Darbra reigned as King of the Demon Realm; prior to the events of his enslavement by Babidi's Manipulation Sorcery. Personality Dabura's personality, while very sadistic in terms of his battle actions and methods of disposing of enemies, is also very sophisticated and well-mannered, speaking in a very articulate fashion, even complimenting the talents of his opponents with his deep, booming voice. It wasn't known, how terrible he was before Babidi, but as King of the Demon realm he certainly wasn't nice. When controlled by Babidi, Dabura stays completely loyal to his master, but does not always agree with every step Babidi takes, and is not afraid to question his master's actions if they seem impractical or a disadvantage to their plans in the long run. As such, although he first underestimated Fat Buu, after experiencing the monster's power first hand, he explained to Babidi that the former was too powerful to control and needed to be sealed up again before he might retaliate against him, which he deduced correctly. He is shocked and upset, when Babidi turns against him and decides to fight to the end against fat buu. Later in filler, Dabura's personality completely changes when he enters Heaven and sees actual loving concern from Videl for Gohan's safety back on Earth, coming to the conclusion he wishes to be loved in a similar way and make friends. Although in many games, he stays evil and brutal as he was before in his actions. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Dabura is shown to have a good relationship with his younger sister, whom he has shown to care for in a big brotherly fashion. Who seems to reciprocate his affections to a marginal degree in her actions. Appearance Darbra had the appearance of a stereotypical devil. His skin was a reddish-pink, with narrow, slit-yellow eyes, dark black hair, horns, and wide, bat-like ears. He was a man of incredible height, with a muscled build, and while under the control of Babidi's Manipulation Sorcery, had the 'M' of Babidi's Forces emblazoned on his forehead. His attire consists of a light-blue clothing, left with an open-ended chest, poofed shoulder sections, as well as a white cape that wraps around his neck. Additionally, he wears white boots. Abilities Power Darbra was considered one of the most powerful beings within the 7th Universe.Dragon Ball chapter 448, page 3 He emerged as the king of the Demon Realm, a universe loitering with evil demons, and was reputed as the "Demon Lord of Darkness" for being the most powerful warrior within the world of evil, all before he was even taken under Babidi's influence.Dragon Ball chapter 448, pages 4-6 A further testament to his strength was when he effortlessly killed Kibito with a simple Kikōha, and managed to turn both Kulilin and Piccolo into stone within the same instance.Dragon Ball chapter 449, pages 2-6 He later proves himself to be not only capable of contending with Super Saiyan 2 Son Gohan, but also even gained the upper hand in their battle in multiple instances, such as when he caught the latter off guard with one of his fire spells, sending the Saiyan flying into the ocean, and even dealing enough damage to tear apart his clothing; though admittedly, Son Gohan was out of practice for the better part of the last seven years.Dragon Ball chapter 456, page 11 Even Vegeta openly acknowledged the demon king's strength, though did not see him as an opponent whom the Dragon Team could not ultimately defeat, while Son Gokū admitted that due to his usage of magic, Darbra is actually stronger than he had initially expected him to be.Dragon Ball chapter 456, page 6 He was durable enough to survive consecutive blows by Majin Boo, being first poked in the eyes and then kicked in the face.Dragon Ball chapter 462, page 10 This allowed Darbra to later get off a surprise attack of his own, which consisted of impaling Majin Boo through the chest with a spear, though the latter showed absolutely no signs of being harmed in return, and later effortlessly took Darbra's life by converting the demon king into chocolate and devouring him thereafter.Dragon Ball chapter 464, page 10 Sorcery He does have a impressive degree of knowledge and power in magic, yet how it compares to Babidi remains unclear. Never the less, his magic allowed him to summon blades and his spit turned Piccolo and Kullilan to stone. Other Skills He has extreme skill in wielding a blade, as he caught Gohan off-guard several times with it. As the leader of Demon realm, he must have at least above-average skill in leading his armies. Yet how much he does in leading Babidis isn't very clear. Equipment Darbra's Sword: While not seen as a specialist, Darbra is capable of summoning a sword through his Magic Materialization, being one of the few characters known to wield a sword effeciently. The blade would go on to be shattered by Gohan. Part III Majin Boo Arc Dabura is first seen when Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin are led to Babidi's spaceship by Kibito and Shin to aid them in preventing Majin Buu's awakening. Babidi and Dabura are aware of their hiding place in the mountains nearby and, as it takes a massive amount of energy to awaken Majin Buu, Babidi decides to use theirs. Dabura is ordered to kill all but Shin and the strongest three, and lure the remainder inside the ship. Dabura obeys and quickly charges the group, despite them hiding their Ki. With a single blast, he kills Kibito, still grinning while he does so. He then quickly leaps in the air and spits on Piccolo and Krillin, quickly turning them into stone, with Shin explaining the only way they can turn back is if Dabura dies. In the anime only, Goku and Vegeta charge Dabura in an attempt to stop him but they underestimate him and do not even bother to transform into Super Saiyans, and they can do nothing to keep him from fleeing as a result. Dabura then retreats back into Babidi's spaceship, telling the brave Saiyans to wander into their domain if they dare. Dabura joins Babidi in a monitoring room and watches as the Z Fighters and Shin enter the spaceship, being greeted by Pui Pui. Vegeta easily kills Pui Pui, and then watches Goku destroy Yakon, before Dabura himself emerges to confront Gohan on the third floor. When first encountered, Goku mentions that Dabura's power level is comparable to that of Perfect Cell. Though initially it seems that Gohan and Dabura are even, Goku corrects himself and states that Dabura might be stronger than he once thought, with his usage of magic and several tricks, such as the Afterimage Strike and several unique attacks which managed to surprise and damage Gohan during the battle. Eventually, in frustration for not beating Gohan yet, Dabura materializes his Darkness Sword and attempts to strike the half-Saiyan. However, Gohan manages to catch the sword by his hands and snap it in half, making Dabura even more frustrated. During his battle with Gohan, Dabura takes notice of Vegeta's poor temperament and his one-track mind for settling things with Goku, which gives Dabura an idea. Dabura then retreats from the fight with Gohan in order to inform Babidi of Vegeta's evil in his heart. Babidi quickly takes advantage of that information and possesses Vegeta, when this was actually what Vegeta wanted all along, so he would gain a greater power and finally defeat Goku. With Vegeta refusing to kill Shin and Gohan (stating that they are of no interest to him) and now battling Goku, Dabura stands with Babidi to fight against Shin and Gohan. Before they can start though, they are all shocked as the energy released from Vegeta and Goku's battle has already been enough to release Majin Buu, as both fighters were fighting at Super Saiyan 2, the form thought to be the pinnacle of Super Saiyan states at the time. Dabura and Babidi are then confronted by Gohan and Shin, now preparing to stop Buu's resurrection once and for all. When Gohan fires multiple Electric Kamehameha at the Sealed Ball, Dabura grabs his master from the blast's range and jumps away, saving his master's life. Originally thought to be dead, after several minutes of waiting, Buu finally emerges in a puff of large smoke. After Majin Buu has emerged, Dabura is surprised, and less than pleased with Buu, as it seems the fat being is nothing more than a useless imbecile, due to his childish personality and appearance. Majin Buu overhears this remark and attacks Dabura, quickly gouging him in the eyes, and then kicking him into a mountain, leaving him broken, pleasing Babidi. Dabura does manage to recover somewhat though and throws a magical spear through Majin Buu, much to the frustration of Babidi. He tries to convince Babidi that Majin Buu is uncontrollable and should be contained again, but Babidi refuses to comply, and then tells him that he was nothing more than a pawn in the bigger plan, and like all pawns, regardless of its loyalty or efficiency, should be tossed away when not needed anymore, much to Dabura's surprise and hurt. Majin Buu then retaliates against Dabura under Babidi's orders, turning him into a large cookie and eating him. This in turn reverses what he did to Piccolo and Krillin, restoring them to normal. In the anime, wile in King Enma's office in the Afterworld, Dabura is held by ogres as King Enma chooses to punish him by sending him to Heaven because, being a demon, Dabura would have enjoyed Hell. This is the final mention of Dabura in the manga, but he makes several more appearances in anime filler where the punishment backfires as Dabura enjoys Heaven anyway, but he at least repents for his previous evil ways. The M is still on Dabura's forehead while in King Enma's office but, just like Vegeta, he loses it after King eNMA judged him. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline Sometime after Cell's defeat, Darbra, under Babidi's control, visited Earth to search for the energy to revive Majin Boo. However, with the help of Kaiōshin's instruction, Trunks successfully prevented the plan by killing both him and Babidi. Creation and Conception Trivia *Darbra's name is a pun on the phrase "|アブラカダブラ|aburakadabura}}, a magical incantation used in stage magic shows.Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Guide, page 48 *Darbra most likely served as the basis for a character in Akira Toriyama's manga, . Reonald resembles Darbra in both concept and appearance, serving as the bodyguard to a witch on Mount. Mimizuku. References Category:Babidi's Forces Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Former Villains